The Wisdom of the Dragon
by LynstHolin
Summary: DRARRY Very AU- dragon!Draco. Renegade mage Harry Potter captures a dragon. In its human form, the dragon is a beautiful boy that Harry names Draco. Multi-chapter.


I got a lot of requests to expand the dragon segmant of 'An Infinity of Me'. Ta-dah!

...

From a scroll kept in the Forbidden Archives of the Society of Mages, which is only open to those who have reached the higher echelons of the Society:

_Most everyone knows of the first sort of dragon. They are cold blooded, lay eggs, and are rather stupid. They like to accumulate hoards of gold, which they will defend fiercely. Most of these dragons are gone, slain by treasure-seekers._

_The second species is known as the Sapienta dragon. It is much more intelligent, perhaps even more intelligent than humans. It is rumored that they were, indeed, once human. They are warm-blooded and give birth to live young, which the mothers suckle and tend to lovingly. The females and their young are camouflaged in drab browns and greens. Once the males reach adolescence, they become spectacularly colored, ranging from deepest ebony to celestial white._

_These dragons care nothing for rubies or diamonds; their treasure is wisdom. If one is able to capture and tame a Sapienta dragon, one can gain esoteric knowledge. Sapientas are hard to find, as they avoid humans. But males that are just out of adolescence are sometimes rather foolhardy in their new-found independence. One must subdue the young male in its dragon form, and then cast a Hominis Aperio spell (see Appendix K). This will trap him in a humanoid form. His mouth and throat will not be properly formed for human speech, so other ways of communication will have to be taught to him. _

...

The dragon was drowsing near the edge of the white chalk cliffs, wings spread to soak up the sunshine. He was exhausted from flying back from his wintering grounds. His scales were iridescent white, dazzling in the light. The gentle spring breeze stirred the mane on the crest of his head while his eyes drooped shut. There was no denying that he was a magnificent creature. Alas, he also was displaying the carelessness of the young. Female dragons always stayed close together, but the males needed to spread out to prevent fighting. Young males in their first summer of freedom after gaining their full adult colors were not always as careful as they could be.

This was to Harry's advantage. He waited until the dragon fell into a deep sleep. Snores rumbled deep in the creature's snout, and his paws twitched. Harry crept close, giving the fringed tail wide berth; one dream-twitch could break both of Harry's legs. He walked right to of the dragon's snout, feeling hot breath curling from the nostrils. Now came the tricky part.

"Wake up, draco," Harry said in a conversational tone of voice. The dragon's mane stirred. "Come on, pretty boy. I need to talk to you." The dragon let out a huff, blowing Harry's hair back. "I need to look in your eyes."

The dragon's lids lifted, and Harry was momentarily breathless. Those eyes... he had never seen anything so beautiful. They were like the most perfect opals, a lambent white that somehow contained every color. Their lack of pupil also surprised Harry.

The spell would only work if certain parts were done while in eye contact with the dragon. Harry swiftly performed the initial gestures as the dragon blinked sleepily at him, his fingers tracing sigils in the air. The dragon's head reared back, and Harry knew he was running out of time. "Hominis Aperio!" he shouted. Three more sigils had to be made, and Harry finished the last one while side-stepping a gout of fire that singed his long, wild hair.

And then there was no longer a winged beast, but a tall, slim human-like figure, a boy who appeared to be about the same age as Harry. He lashed out with clawed hands, and Harry cast another sign. "Catena Argent!" Silver chains shot from Harry's palms and wrapped around the dragon-boy, binding his arms to his sides. The boy roared, displaying sharp teeth. His tongue flicked out; it was a long, thin, forked ribbon, like that of a snake. He jerked hard against the chains, to no avail. He turned, trying to run, but he fell to his knees.

Even as a humanoid, the dragon-boy was exquisite. Much of him was still covered in scales. The palms of his hands and the soles of his feet weren't, and neither was his face, though there were a few just along his hairline, blending into a long mane that was the same iridescent white. The front of his throat and most of his chest were mere flesh; somehow Harry wasn't expecting the boy to have nipples and a navel, though he supposed it made sense. A complication of larger scales enclosed the groin, protecting his tenderest bits. Harry helped the boy up, avoiding his teeth, and marveled that the opal eyes hadn't lost any of their impact.

"_Damn_!" The boy struck, biting out a hunk of flesh. "No! Bad draco!" Harry had a hold of the chain that wrapped around the boy's chest, and he gave him a shake hard enough to cause those fangs to clack together. The boy managed to kick Harry, and his toes were clawed, too, it turned out. "Somnus!" Harry yelled as he made a weaving motion with his hands, hoping that the boy was close enough to human for the spell to work.

The opal eyes went dull and the dragon-boy fell forward, knocking Harry over. He was heavier than he looked. Harry rolled the boy off of himself and caught his breath. He was going to have to figure out how to get the dragon-boy to the caves where he was hiding out.

The boy was sprawled on his stomach, his long tresses covering his face. Harry's eyes traveled down the length of his slim back, noting that the scales didn't extend to the crack of the round little arse. _Stop that, _Harry told himself; _he's not even human. _"Levitus." A few passes, and Harry was able to make the other boy float at about waist height. Carrying the dragon-boy all the way to that cave was going to seriously deplete Harry's _anima, _but it couldn't be helped. Harry couldn't stay out in the open for long.


End file.
